


Smoke Signals

by theianitor



Series: Magic Formulas [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Divination, M/M, Magic, Mentions others, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: The Hogwarts fifth-years are starting Capnomancy, a branch of divination which interprets signs and symbols in smoke. Sebastian has never been very good in divination, but maybe he'll see something this time around..?





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> So Custard asked for an AU and I got inspired... never mind that I didn't ask WHAT AU or anything else. XD It's short, but I hope you'll still like it! <3

“All you have to do is twirl,” Professor Newey twirled his wand gracefully, “and flick.” He finished the motion with a sharp flick, and suddenly smoke was pouring slowly from his wand-tip. He caught it neatly in the tall glass vase he had set up on the teacher’s desk.

“After that, you can examine the shapes in the smoke, checking against Consultations In Capnomancy. We’ll practice in class, and I want a 3 foot essay by next lesson on the different methods of creating smoke for capnomancy, and how your results vary because of it.”

There was a collective, low groan from the class, but they all set to work trying to create the smoke for the reading. Susie filled her vase with white, fluffy smoke straight away, as did Nico, looking quite pleased with himself.

“... and flick,” Sebastian heard Jenson, his fellow Gryffindor, murmur to himself as he flicked his wand a little too enthusiastically, producing a thick, almost black smoke. “Uh-oh.”

“You might have some trouble reading that,” Sebastian said with a laugh, carefully twirling and flicking his wand. He wasn’t very good at divination, but the pure practical side of the spellwork was usually fine. Sure enough, his wand billowed out a smoke that settled like a cloud in his vase, revolving like there was a gentle breeze slowly shifting it.

“Yeah, and what are you hoping to see in yours then? Broomsticks and sunglasses and ice cream?” Jenson taunted, grinning as the color rose in Seb’s cheeks.

“Shut up!” Sebastian hissed, looking around quickly to make sure nobody had heard him.

He thoroughly regretted telling his best friend that he thought one of the Ravenclaw chasers was hot. Jenson hadn’t let the subject rest since, teasing him about Kimi whenever he found the chance, which was often. Nico, who was also in Ravenclaw but had started a year after Kimi, had also begun making discreet remarks, and Sebastian was sure that soon enough, the whole school would know. Then again, if the whole school knew, then maybe finally Kimi would notice him...

“Remember to note the position of the moon, and if you are doing your reading on an odd or even day,” Newey reminded them all from the front. Sebastian looked up at the blackboard and couldn’t avoid seeing Kimi, sitting in the front row and already jotting down notes with his striking white-and-black owlfeather quill.

He was always so quiet, and the others usually made fun of him for being so grumpy all the time, but from the other Ravenclaws (mainly Nico), Sebastian had found out that Kimi really liked owls. He should have figured, seeing as Kimi came from a family that bred them, and that his post was always delivered by his own, unusually big, fierce-looking hawk-owl. Sebastian also knew that Kimi was an excellent flier, having faced his team twice already. In the air, there was not a trace of his almost sluggish nature. He was a really good chaser who always seemed to be able to know where the other players were headed, even before they changed course.

“Well I don’t know what this is,” Jenson said, giving his vase a little shake and stirring up the black fog inside even more, “but I don’t need the book to know what _that’s_ supposed to be...”

He had said it just loud enough that Nico looked over from his table. When the blond gave a startled laugh and stared at Sebastian’s vase, Seb looked down too.

“Oh no!” he said, not thinking. The smoke had turned into a bird, slowly revolving and moving its wings up and down as if in flight. His little cry had drawn the attention of a few more people however, and Sebastian could feel himself blushing. Everybody else had fuzzy shapes and indistinct, unclear shadows in their smoke. Of course he, Sebastian, would be the one to get an image that was clear as day to anybody watching.

“Is that an owl?” Professor Newey asked unhelpfully from the front of the class. Now the last few students who hadn’t already been watching turned to look at Sebastian’s vase. “That’s incredibly clear, Vettel!”

Sebastian wished the floor would open up and swallow him away. Most of the class had moved closer, Newey looking very pleased, Nico biting his own finger to stop himself from laughing out loud, and Susie and her friend Britta quickly rifling through the pages of Consultations In Capnomancy to see what an owl might mean. Sebastian didn’t need a consultation to know. Kimi had turned around in his seat and between all the other students Seb saw him look at his vase before his icy grey eyes met Sebastian’s.

“It’s changing!” Jenson called excitedly. Seb looked down, feeling horrified as the smoke-owl shifted seamlessly into a slowly spinning snowflake.

“What does that mean Professor?” Susie asked. Sebastian didn’t hear the explanation. He’d looked up again, hoping against all hope that Kimi might have looked away, but there was just no chance.

Kimi however, did not look angry or surprised or like he wanted to make fun of Sebastian. His head was tilted a little to the right, like he was contemplating something, and he slowly got up from his chair.

“What the...” Jenson started, and Sebastian heard a sharp creaking sound. A second later, his vase exploded into a thousand pieces, sending glittering shards of glass flying everywhere, and his smokey snowflake disappeared into thin air.

“Fuck!” Sebastian exclaimed, looking down at the remnants of his vase. Newey was waving his wand, drawing the glass shards to himself as if vacuuming in mid-air.

“That was a very good first attempt, Vettel,” he said, carefully siphoning away the last shards from the sleeve of his robes, “but I don’t accept profanity and... well, nobody’s ever broken a vase in this class before. Five points from Gryffindor and I’d like you to stay after class and practice.”

There was a sudden crash of breaking glass as Kimi’s vase shattered behind them all, and Sebastian could have sworn he saw him quickly tucking his wand away up his sleeve.

“You too then, Raikkonen,” Newey added with a sigh, turning to clean up the second broken vase ever in his capnomancy-class. Sebastian stared at Kimi, who looked back at him. The corner of Kimi’s mouth twitched up only just, into a small, but undeniable, smile.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thank you for the read! <3


End file.
